Why the Sorting Hat Was
by Professor R. J. Lupin
Summary: See title.At first, it doesn't menchion the Sorting Hat.At the end is when it's menchioned.Did I spell that right? Oh well.R+R!!!!Pleeeeese!


Why the Sorting Hat Was  
  
'Over a thousand years ago, the four greatest Wizards and Witches of the century, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff, founded Hogwarts.They built it from prying Muggle eyes and brought youngsters in who showed signs of magic.But then, disagreement sprang between Slytherin and the others....'  
  
  
  
Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Rowena went into the Great Hall.The first years watched them silently in fear.The Great Hall, which was buzzing, fell in rapt silence.Who will go into Gryffindor....Who will go into Slytherin....Who will go into Hufflepuff....Who will go into Ravenclaw....  
  
Breathes were held....Fingers were crossed....The first years were even more frightened at the glares Slytherin sent some of them....Sent at the Muggle-Borns....  
  
Godric and the others smiled at the students, opposite of the cold look Slytherin was giving them.Slytherin started strutting into the crowd of first years while they parted.  
  
"Well, Salazar,"Helga said impatiently,"is this your way of greeting new ones?Or are you just examining them?"  
  
"Shall we start?"Godric asked cheerfully.  
  
Slytherin whirled around and fixed his glare on a small, freckly faced boy.The boy stared back.Slytherin forced a smile on his face although it was still cold.He nodded his head, although it looked like he was jerking it instead.  
  
Ravenclaw unrolled a peice of parchment and started calling off names.The first years she called each stepped up timidly.The first first year stepped up.Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw looked at him pateintly, but Slytherin started staring at the Enchanted Ceiling.The terrified first year boy was announced a Hufflepuff.  
  
The next one was a Gryffindor.... Slytherin.... Ravenclaw.... Slytherin.... Hufflepuff.... Gryffindor.... Ravenclaw.... It went on and on.Most of the time, Slytherin gazed at the ceiling.But when a student that looked approvingly enough, Slytherin put him or her in his house.  
  
When the Sorting was done, the feast began.While Hufflepuff made announcements, including the Triwizard Tournament, Slytherin walked out of the Great Hall, glowering at some of the students.Gryffindor and Hufflepuff followed him, looking at each other, puzzled.  
  
When they caught up with Slytherin, they all were out of the Great Hall.Slytherin turned around.  
  
"Godric, maybe we should be a little more selective about choosing the students that come to Hogwarts,"Slytherin stated.  
  
"And what do you men you that?"Godric asked calmly.  
  
"I mean throwing all those Mud-bloods out of this school!"Slytherin bellowed, looking quite disgruntled."Send them all home on the Hogwarts Express away from this castle!"  
  
"How dare you call thim Mud-bloods!"Rowena shouted as she entered the corridor.  
  
"If you don't want to be in the same building as Muggleborns, then you might as well leave!"Hufflepuff said.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I think I will, tommorrow,"Slytherin said.  
  
"Salazar, you are being a bit unreasonable,"Gryffindor said."You can't leave this school!"  
  
  
  
The next morning, Slytherin entered the staffroom.He had a wide smirk on his face.  
  
"I hope you all have fun teaching the Mud-bloods."  
  
Godric, Helga, Rowena, and the other Professors stared at him.  
  
"Just know this!"Slytherin said threatingly."When my true heir comes to Hogwarts, the Mud-bloods will be purged of the school by the Slytherin monster!"With those last words, Salazar Slytherin left the school once....and for all.  
  
Gryffindor looked sadly around the table of the staff room.  
  
"I believe it is time for the remainding three of us should go,"he said.  
  
"What?"A Professor cried.  
  
"You can't be serious!"Another one said.  
  
"Godric is right,"Ravenclaw said."Helga, Godric, and I discussed this last night."  
  
"And when we leave, there will be a Headmaster and this school will be searched for whatever Salazar was talking about,"Helga offered.  
  
"But what about the Sorting?"The first Professor asked.  
  
"That problem, I have already solved,"Godric said as he pulled the hat off his head and turned it upside down.  
  
Godric then pulled his sword from his belt loop.He pushed the sword into the hat and it magically disappeared into it.then, Godric turned it rightside up. The hat had a cslit in it.  
  
"This hat will Sort the students,"Gryffindor said.  
  
Two weeks later, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw left the school on it's own with a new Headmaster.the school had been search, but there was no sign of the monster Salazar had talked about.  
  
End,Fin,Done,Ect. 


End file.
